


The bad day of Ronald Weasley

by SMenace25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMenace25/pseuds/SMenace25
Summary: Someone thought that Ron Weasley should not have betrayed Harry Potter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, not making any money, just borrowing a few characters.
> 
> Thank you for such a good response for the first story in the series, I hope this one is received as well ^_^

Ronald Weasley was having a bad day. Not only had he betrayed his best mate, Harry Potter, when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, but Hermione was giving him the cold shoulder, Neville wasn't talking to him, and his brothers, Fred and George, had chosen Harry over him.

Don't get him wrong, Ron knew that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet, but he let his jealousy get the better of him, and now he couldn't figure out how to get Harry back without apologising, which he truly did not want to do.

He wondered if it was petty of him, to not want to apologize.

(Spoiler: it is)

At least the rest of Gryffindor had sided with Ron, so that was something that made him smile a bit. But, that didn't change the fact Ron knew he was wrong, but he was still hoping Harry caved and came to him first, like Harry normally did.

However, Ron was having a very bad day. He knew that the twins were pranking him for his attitude. Why else would he be seeing giant spiders wherever he went?

Giant, hairy spiders.

Giant, hairy, black spiders that had venom dripping from their fangs.

Ron shuddered just thinking of them. Even though Ron knew, deep down, he was being a git to Harry, he still didn't think he deserved seeing spiders.

And that wasn't all. Other strange things were happening to Ron.

All of his quills stood up and ran away on tiny little legs, shouting and cheering for their freedom, in the middle of Transfiguration.

McGonagall had taken ten points for that, and threatened detention with Filch if he disturbed class again.

His wand tied itself into a bow during Charms. When he complained to Flitwick about it, his wand had untied itself, and no one else had seen it.

Flitwick had also taken ten points.

And Ron shuddered to think about what happened in Snape's class. Correction: he _never_ wanted to think about what happened in Potions.

He'd never seen a potion turn quite that colour, or smell quite like that before.

Ron knew he'd been being a bad friend, but he still didn't think he deserved this.

And ok, maybe he had riled Seamus and Cormac up enough that if it hadn't been for that House Elf that Harry had befriended, (Dibby, Cobby, Droopy, whatever that creatures name is,) maybe the three of them would have tried to destroy Harry's stuff, but the House Elf had already packed it all up and protected it before they got there.

And, sure, maybe it was Ron's fault that Harry hadn't been allowed back into the tower, and Neville, Hermione and the Twins hadn't come back either since they had kicked Harry out.

But still, Ron didn't deserve what was happening.

He didn't even want to think about the number of times his hair had changed colour. The first time it happened, he had run up to the nearest Professor and asked if it was possible he was becoming a Metamorphagus. 

Unfortunately, Snape had been that Professor.

(The sneer on his face had been epic.)

When his hair had continued to change colours, Ron had finally figured out it was part of a prank.

Of course, the Hogwarts House Elves had been serving bacon pancakes that morning, so he could forgive himself for not realising sooner.

It was the day of the first task in the Tournament, and Ron was still waiting for Harry to cave and apologize and beg for Ron's forgiveness and friendship again. And why wouldn't he, I mean, Ron was his best mate, Harry would cave after this first task, Ron knew it.

(Spoiler: he didn't)

After the first task was over, ( _DRAGONS_?!!?) Ron was smugly waiting for Harry outside the tent, waiting for Harry to apologize for...well, Ron wasn't entirely certain, but he knew Harry should apologize.

Harry just walked right passed Ron without a single glance.

Hmm, maybe Harry wouldn't apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the culprit of Ronald's bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this second chapter fills out the holes of the first chapter

Harry Potter was having a bad term at school.

First, his name got called out of the Goblet of Fire. Then, his idiot, so called, _best mate_ , decided to be an _utter prat_ by not believing him when he said he didn't enter his name.

Even when he'd sworn a Wizard's Oath the following morning in the Great Hall during breakfast, that dunderhead still didn't believe him.

When Dobby told him that Ron and Seamus had been going to either destroy or steal his stuff, well, Harry had decided that his next actions were more than justified.

In fact, Sirius, Fred and George had all taken to trying to bribe him to find out how he was pranking Ron.

Harry loved the old Dark Arts book that he'd discovered the spell in.

It made people see things they feared, their most outlandish worries, and even a few just general hallucinations.

Harry personally thought that Ron thinking his quills had sprouted legs and run off for freedom was inspired.

Though, even he wasn't sure how Ron had gotten his potion quite that shade of pink. Harry wasn't entirely certain that was his fault, though he was glad to take credit.

It really said a lot about that red haired prat that he was actually treating Harry worse than the Slytherins were normally. 

All of the other students, with the exception of some of the Gryffindor students had all accepted that Harry hadn't put his name in.

In fact, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George were all sleeping in the Slytherin dorms. Lee Jordan would be there too, but him and the Twins had chatted and decided that the often overlooked best friend of The Twins would remain behind in the Lions Den and spy for them, along with the rest of the Quidditch team.

Even though Harry had been having fun getting a bit of justice for Ron's attitude, he was still nervous about the first task.

What on earth was that twinkly eyed, manipulative, demented old coot thinking? 

_DRAGONS_????

Honestly.

Harry decided to focus on plotting how he was going to get back at a certain red haired, female, would-be harlot, (if she could figure out how to actually look appealing.)

(If he was also plotting how to get reven...er justice, on a bearded fashion disaster, well, surely that was his own business.)

* * *

After the end of the first task, Harry noticed a red head waiting for him, a smug look on that freckled face. 

Harry just walked right passed him, without a look.

He knew Ron was waiting for him to apologize. Weasley would be waiting for a long time.

Harry chuckled as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure where I was going with this, but it just wouldn't come out quite the way I wanted, hopefully chapter 2 will.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
